Blood Soaked Cherry Blossoms
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: You know what this is and why you're reading this summary. Get to it.


**Hey there people, this is my next yuri in my series and personally probably my favorite because there's so much [potential] natural tension between the personalities of these two characters. So here it is ladies n gents—hold on tight, this is gonna get messy.**

Sakura sat on the ratty mattress, holding her head in her hands. The sexy cherry blossom was infuriated with herself—she had been sent on a mission to a far off town and unknowingly insulted its mayor after he made some risqué comments to her. And now she was looking around a damp, stone jail cell, with only a small barred window which allowed minimal light through to her cell. The only thing Sakura could see was the cell across from her and part of the corridor spanning the other cells. Suddenly the rose-haired ninja's face perked up. "HEEY LEGO OF MEE, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" A voice screeched as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "LEMME GOO, THE REST OF MY GROUP WILL KILL YOU TO GET ME OUTTA HERE" Sakura stared intently, now focusing all her attention on the new prisoner being marched down the hall.

Suddenly she saw the most beautiful blood-haired sex goddess being forced into her own cell. "You've got company" Was all the stoic-faced guard said, emotionlessly tossing Karin into Sakura's cell. The cherry blossom hated the girl instantly—the redhead had glasses, deep dark-red eyes, a light purple blouse that showed an irresistible amount of mid-drift, jet black leather boots that came up to her thighs, and to top it off dark spandex hot pants—Sakura found herself jealous and turned on all at once. "Stay away from me criminal, I'm waiting for my group." Karin stated matter-of-factly. The redhead looked at Sakura with contempt, concealing the same feelings of jealousy and lust: The cherry blossom was sporting a red blouse that showed off her tits incredibly well, black spandex shorts, and an athletic, shapely body only a ninja could have. They were mirror images of each other physically and emotionally, and were on the exact same emotional… lusty wavelength. The underlined sexual tension was climbing fast.

"Hey, I'm here on accident, bitch!" Sakura yelled back, wanting to get a rise out of the blood-haired vixen. "W-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Karin stuttered, fixing her glasses with the tips of her fingers as she yelled. "Bitch" Sakura said smirking. The sexy redhead jumped to her feet, pinning the sexy rose-haired to the wall with her own body. Sakura was quite taken aback, but pleased… she loved the feel of their bodies pressed together… "say it again… I'll make you pay…" Karin said, half angry, but half egging the beautiful cherry blossom on, hoping she'd give her a reason to fuck her right there. "…bit—" The young Haruno didn't get the chance to finish the word as Karin hungrily kissed her, wrapping her tongue around her busty pink-haired opponent's forcing Haruno to french her.

They stood there hungrily kissing each other, smacking sounds echoing throughout the cell as their c-cups grated against each other. The two made eye contact the entire time, both their lips getting bruised from the force they were exerting. Finally there was a plopping sound as their lips separated "what do you think of that? Am I still a bitch? Huh?" The eager redhead exclaimed. "Yeah, except now I'm gonna make you _my_ bitch" The lusty cherry blossom snapped back, kicking Karin back onto the bed and climbing on top of her. "Huh, we'll see" The redhead replied, wrapping her hands behind Sakura's head and pulling her down into a heated kiss. The two kunoichi locked eyes and lips, staring each other down each trying to bruise the lips of the other until they finally separated. "You wanna do this? Fine, but we're doing it my way." Sakura said fiercely, getting up and shedding all her clothes off except her light pink bra and panties, her tits bouncing lightly with every word. "Fine by me bitch" Karin said snidely, stripping down to her own dark red bra and thong, leaving her thigh-high black leather boots on. The two looked at each other, almost drooling at the sight until they couldn't take it anymore.

They both dashed to each other, eager to close the distance and resume their sexual battle. Their legs wrapped around each other in a tangled mess, their arms wrapped around each other tightly squeezing their c-cups together hard they lost their balance and the two kunoichi fell on top of each other on to the mattress. There was a mess of long, intertwined legs on the bed, Karin and Sakura's bodies writhing together as they greedily kissed each other, their plump lips smacking together, slowly becoming bruised. "Mmm you're not gonna be—" Sakura interrupted Karin's taunt with a deep kiss "Shut up and kiss me, whore". The two kunoichi rolled back and forth on the mattress each time almost falling on the floor, Karin's leather boots tight against both their legs. The busty cherry blossom ended up on top and pulled her tongue out of the buxom redhead's mouth. "Hey slut, you're not half bad". Karin's face turned red with rage "_III'm_ a slut? Look at yourself, whore!".

The redhead toppled them both off the bed onto the floor, her landing on top still straddling Haruno. "Let's see how you like this you little fuckin whore" Karin hissed furiously, slapping Sakura's tits. "uahhh" The athletic cherry blossom's eyes rolled back into her head, as a slapping sound echoed through their cell. "Yeah you like that don't you" Karin leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Well here whore, there's more where that came from" The redhead skillfully undid Sakura's bra, grabbing her tits, loving how they felt in her hand. "uuhhhh…. Unnhhhh" Sakura couldn't get enough of it as Karin grabbed her tits, squeezing them, occasionally slapping them. The crimson-haired sex goddess suddenly gasped as Sakura mustered all her focus into slapping Karin's tits. "Uah… unhh.. yeah you like it too… look how wet you are…. Bitch" Sakura replied, grabbing Karin's tits, mauling them, slapping them back and forth with one hand then the other. The redhead caught Sakura's hands "You're one to talk whore"

Karin yelled back. The two kunoichi were both soaking, wanting to fuck each other senseless now more than ever. The buxom medic nin pushed Karin back, _ripping _her own panties off, then the redhead's. "You wanna fuck? Ohh we're gonna fuck…" Sakura growled, pulling Karin to her by her long legs. "What are you doi—UAHHH" The redheaded sex goddess couldn't finish her sentence, as the cherry blossom slammed their pussies together, scissoring their legs lustfully. "Unnhh…. Ohh goddd" Sakura whimpered, loving the feeling of their cores grinding together. Karin was taken aback at the sensation, she loved it and couldn't say anything but the same two words over and over. "Oh god oh god oh god ohgodohgod OH GAWD" The redhead screamed, both of their pussies tensing. "Cmon, cmon… ohh right there cmoon FUUCK" Sakura yelled. The two athletic sex goddess went back and forth, grinding furiously, their pussies creating sucking sounds against each other. Suddenly Karin and Sakura locked eyes, and pulled each other into a hot, sweaty embrace. The combination of their cores grinding, their well-toned bodies meshing together, their tits grating against each other, and their whimpering all became too much. "UUUHHHHHHH" The two kunoichi screamed together in extasty, Karin collapsing on top of Sakura onto the floor, out of breath. "…bitch" … "…whore" Sakura and Karin managed to mutter before passing out.

**Yeah this one's a bit shorter than what I usually make but I just wanted to make a saku/karin. One of my fave naruto pairings. Anyway it'll probably be a while until my next story, I'm not really feeling the whole 'fanfic' thing much anymore.**


End file.
